A Family Affair?
by G.G.Knight
Summary: Family is more than blood right? When given the choice who will he chose is his family? Who is this Gal Sapphire and what does he want? After a fight with Raphael Leonardo goes to cool but a plot requires him to change dramatically. What did this man mean that Splinter and the turtles weren't his family? Will he be able to be with the turtles or will he remain with this new family?
1. Prologue

Show: TMNT

Rating: T for safety just now

Warnings: Experiments, possible slash (we'll see)

Inspiration: Hey Brother by Avicii

No Flamers!

First TMNT fanfic so be nice!

* * *

><p>Brief Summary:<p>

Family is more than blood right? When given the choice who will he chose is his family? Who is this Gal Sapphire and what does he want? After a fight with Raphael Leonardo goes to cool but a plot requires him to change dramatically. What did this man mean that Splinter and the turtles weren't his family? Will he be able to be with the turtles or will he remain with this new family?

* * *

><p>He stared at his screen, his fingers knitting themselves together under his chin. He knew his plan, knew what he had to do. He had searched the oceans for them and now he just had to get the final piece of the puzzle. His plan was perfect, once the foot did their end all would be well for him. Everything would fall into place. He just needed one more thing just one more thing! He smirked as she came running, the first part of his plan. She was always asking on his progress, her desperation increasing with every day that went past.<p>

"You promised me that you would find him!" She shrieked at him, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Barbara I gave you my word after all I did find Mary and Thomas for you, your youngest son shall be found soon once the foot clan locate him" he said trying to dispel her worry with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p>Leo glared at Raphael as hard as he could. His breaths coming out in short harsh gasps. Donatello holding him back while Mikey, Casey and their father held Raphael back. Their fight had been short but brutal, only occurring after Raphael had thrown the first punch. It had been a misunderstanding on both of their parts but neither was going to admit to it. It was a couple of insanely long minutes before he was released from his brothers arms. He had turned to leave the argument when he spoke those fateful words, the others voice dripping in venom.<p>

"Why don't ya just fuck off and never come back Leonardo!" His family and friends gasped with him. Raphael had never voiced it before but now it was out and in the open. His own brother didn't want him there any longer. " none of us fucking want ya here so fuck off!" He glanced around his family as they tried to keep Raphael from attacking him again. No one said a word as he silently left the lair. He'd simply wait and see, see if it was his brothers anger and the heat of the moment that caused those words. Though he doubted it.

He never noticed them never sensed them following. He didn't even feel the dart but he did feel its effects. Last thing he saw was a foot soldier standing over him smirking before his world turned black.

* * *

><p>Aag: well there you go sorry its so short but it is just a prologue :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Show: TMNT

Rating: T for safety just now

Warnings: Experiments, possible slash (we'll see)

Inspiration: Hey Brother by Avicii

No Flamers!

First TMNT fanfic so be nice!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

Splinter glanced sadly towards his three remaining sons, none of them had the drive, the energy to do very much anymore. Without their eldest brother the youngest two seemed to just implode quietly into themselves. Donatello rarely left his lab now and Michelangelo had stopped pigging out on pizza! He missed his eldest and had torn Raphael a new one when he learnt what had caused Leonardo to leave them. To leave his home. He could see how the eldest brothers absence affected even Raphael. Poor boy no longer fought, nor did he lift his weights or trained as hard as he used to. Did his remaining children think the same as he did? Did they all believe that Leo would never return to them? April had been round since that fight keeping the turtles on their feet and training. She seemed so hopeful so determined that the boys would find their brother. Was it that simple? Where was he?

"Sensi?" Ah that was his youngests voice, little Michelangelo. He turned his eyes to Mikeys tear filled red rimmed eyes, his heart sank at the sight of the boys slumped shoulders. Mikeys voice shouldn't sound so scratchy, he shouldn't be crying so hard either. The boy used to be made of sunshine and happiness! "will he ever come back?" Mikeys question broke Splinters heart a little more. How could he tell his youngest that he wasn't sure? That he doubted that Leo was even alive?

"We will find him my son, Leonardo will come home to us don't you worry" he said trying to sound confident and reassuring. Even though he could hear the shake in his voice, the unsteadiness of it would have been picked up by Raphael or Donatello but not Michelangelo. He heard a growl coming from Donatellos lab and turned with Michelangelo to watch as April dragged the purple banded turtle from said lab.

"Donnie you can't stay locked in there forever! You got a location so lets go and check it out!" Aprils voice gathered the attention of everyone around her with the exception of Donatello. "This is the best clue we have to what happened to Leo!" Splinter could feel his heart and whiskers pick up. They had a lead!

The reaction from his sons was instantaneous. All three of them geared up and stood by the entrance way of their lair with April standing... where Leo would normally stand before a mission. He glanced at each of them as he prepped them for their mission. Find as many clues as they could. His children all piled into 'Donatellos baby' with himself following behind the children. Michelangelo blinked at him but seemed to accept his need to come with them, April took Leos spot in the Shellraiser. His heart felt as though it broke somewhat more at the sight of it.

The journey to the location was tense, Donatello only speaking to give directions. The warehouse (what was it with villains and warehouses?) was almost bare, the place held the tall tale signs of a struggle. Broken boxes and even blood littered the floor. A quick test from Donatello confirmed his growing fear. The blood was a mixture of human and turtle! They searched the entire building only finding Leonardos katanas and mask.

A low growl reached his ears along with the sound of flesh hitting pure concrete, Raphael was breathing heavily his fist still within a very nice dent in the wall. His sons broad shoulders shook with barely suppressed desire, the need that Raphael would be feeling would overwhelm any of his brothers. With the little that they had he went to place a comforting hand on the muscular form of his son only to be shaken off.

"I'm fine Sensi, its whoever took Fearless tha ya need ta worry about!" his sons voice held hatred and determination and, he would never admit to this, fear and worry. They all dragged themselves back to the Shellraiser, back to the safety of lair. What could they do now? They only found some of Leonardos possessions right? Though if that were the case then why was Michelangelo talking vividly with Donatello? No matter he turned his attention to to the others. Casey and April had been so silent, for her it wasn't that worrying but for him it was beyond a worry!

"Casey?" ah there was Aprils voice, albeit it was quiet, soft almost as though she was frightened to break the silence but at the same time unable to stand it for much longer. "you ok?" he never missed the tensing of Donatellos shoulders as April expressed concern for the only other human there.

"I'm fine red… shouldn't you be comforting Donnie? Afterall it is his brother thats missing no mine" Casey said not seeing him nodding behind him. The boy had a point, for once. The rest of the evening was devoted to devising a plan on finding Leonardo from what little they knew. He vowed silently that until they brought him home either alive or as a corpse he would not rest, would not allow himself to pass on into deaths realm until he was sure that he knew what had happened to his eldest child. He walked slowly into the dojo and got ready to meditate. Perhaps he could reach out to Leonardo in the astral plane this time? Maybe he'd be lucky and would find his son this way? He had to remain hopeful. He had to be strong. He just had to be...

* * *

><p>Cold, thats the first thing he felt. Cold metal table underneath him. His mind was fuzzy, fleeting. His eyes were too heavy to open not that it helped to stabilize the room around him. He could feel himself spinning though logically he knew that he was stationary. Voices floated around him though he couldn't make out what was being said. He groaned lightly trying to wake up though he slipped further. He could hear the beeping of a heart monitor, the sounds of water dripping. He could feel a needle in his arm providing him with what he assumed was water and nutrients. A warm hand ran itself over his cheeks, soft fingers caressing his flesh in an almost motherly way. Did he even have a mother? Obviously he had a mother but did he have a mom? He could feel his eyebrows knitting together, voice floated around him. Some he felt that he should know and yet others were new to him.<p>

"Is he alright mom?"

"yes Mary dear he's fine, just sleeping"

"I can't believe it… that jerk finally found our baby brother!"

"Thomas you knew that he would"

"I didn't if I'm honest" the voices seemed to be coming from all around him, two women and one guy. He could feel warm hands touching his arms and face. Were they being honest were they his family?

* * *

><p>Aag: Chapter one done... hope it was good...<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Show: TMNT

Rating: T for safety just now

Warnings: Experiments, possible slash (we'll see), possible child abuse to come... (I can see it heading in that direction)

Inspiration: Hey Brother by Avicii

No Flamers!

First TMNT fanfic so be nice!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter two<span>**

It had taken him two days for him to recover enough to open his eyes (that was now three weeks ago), the first face he saw was that of a middle aged woman with baby blonde hair smiling down at him. Unsure of what to think he simply lay there allowing her to talk to him, she went over everything that she knew from the man who reunited them to his siblings and to the school that he would be going to. The name of the school rang a bell in his mind though he didn't understand why.

He barely had any time to himself, his Mother, Brother, and Sister came to see him often filling his mind with info about themselves and their family. They would often share their interests with him, his brother (it would seem) was really into the military. He would play war based board and video games, would read nothing but military historical books. It drove him mad! Where was the beauty of stealth? The need for the shadows? For reasons he didn't understand he hated the idea of simply barging in and shooting the enemies, he aimed to sneak in do what he had to do and try to not spill blood if at all possible. He and his brother argued over fighting styles and which was more effective.

His sister, she was more bearable. She would bring him pizza and other treats. Her presence reminded him of someone… he would hear this voice in his mind begging him to return home but how could he when he was supposed to have done that already? Who was the person behind the voice? He snapped back to his sister whom was reading to him, she had noticed his love of Asian culture and aimed to read to him as many historical books on Asia as possible. A theme which seemed to go through this so called family of his. History. His new family seemed obsessed with it! Not that he was complaining when it came to certain types of history.

His Mother would learn recipes from times gone by as far back as the Tudor era and even further back in history than that! She was good, her art in the kitchen was the best that he consciously knew of. She would make him his meals and help to feed him while he was weak. His mother and older brother would take turns to help him with his personal one on one care. His brothers involvement being more personal than his mother such as bathing and toileting. Mainly because it made him uncomfortable for his mother, a woman he barely knew, to do it. His brother, whom he learnt was called Thomas, always seemed willing to help him. Thomas slept in a bed near by his own just in case. His mother and sister were in another room across the hall.

"You ok Leo?" Thomas walked in with their mother, both sandy blonds had dual kindly smiles on their faces as they gave him a glance before turning to Mary (his sister). "is he ok sis?"

"He seems quite daydreamy today Tom…" she started of by saying as she and their mother swapped places. He questioningly looked at the bowl within his mothers hands. The day after he had woken up his mother had tried to feed him turtle soup, something about the idea of eating turtles turned his stomach. He had actually been sick on his mother when they tried to feed him it thinking he was just being picky. Since then his mother had avoided giving him Turtle soup, none of them wished to see him bring up yellow/black bile again!

"No Leo its tomato soup" she said softly showing him the steaming red liquid. She smiled as her youngest visibly relaxed against his bed and allowed her to feed him softly. Her youngest seemed to have a healthy appetite which pleased her greatly though his aversion from the first soup she tried to feed him did make her frown in confusion. Their saviour Gal refused to comment on it and her children were confused. How could they eat it with no bother when the youngest member of their family couldn't stomach the idea, the smell of it.

His two siblings stood at the end of his bed patiently waiting for him to finish before they could pounce and demand his attention again. He could see the impatience in the bounce that his sister was doing, in the tapping of his brothers fingers. His mother patiently went at his speed never going to fast or too slow.

Once the liquid was gone his mother dragged his sister out proclaiming that it was Toms turn to bother him. He gave a choked laugh at his mothers words as the girls vanished from view.

"So bro… you wanting a bath today? I know that you hate feeling grimy…" the slightly older boy spoke. He was eighteen and currently had an intense rivalry with another boy in school apparently. The name of said boy had Leo scratching his head when he first heard since he was convinced that he knew the guy somehow. Casey Jones. Both he and Thomas had been shocked when he had described the other so clearly it was like they were in the same room. Apparently Thomas and Casey had been friends once until an accident occurred which put an end to that. He shook his head smiling softly. "No worries bro… Gal thinks you can come to school with us come Monday" school. The one place he wasn't looking forward to, what grade was he going into again? Oh right he was beginning tenth grade… the only reason that Thomas was going to be in school was because he had been held back a year thanks to Jones.

* * *

><p>Aag: Chapter two done, sorry it took so long... hope it was good...<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Show: TMNT

Rating: T for safety just now

Warnings: Experiments, possible slash (we'll see), possible child abuse to come... (I can see it heading in that direction)

Inspiration: Hey Brother by Avicii

No Flamers!

First TMNT fanfic so be nice!

"Spoken speech"

'Written speech'

CheesyBaquette: Thank you for the review! added some more of those interactions that you mentioned and there shall be even more of them in the next chapter I promise!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter three<span>**

Leonardo sighed as he pulled his backpack over his shoulders and walked out of Sapphires front gates, he had risen early to practice walking every day over the weekend… Friday included. Although he was still weak he had gained enough strength to leave the house and explore the gardens. School would be his first major event since waking up. For the past few days he has dreaming of voices, four different voices calling his name and no matter how loudly he called back they could never hear him.

"Bye dad!" Thomas yelled to the figure that stood at the doors, Gal Sapphire. No matter how hard he tried he could never see the man as his father… no everytime he thought of the words 'father' and 'dad' all that came to mind was a brown rat. He shared this with his sister who simply smiled and nodded at him before skipping of. Thomas had overheard and had called him crazy. Maybe he was but that never stopped him from looking at Sapphire like the man meant nothing to him. Which the man didn't. Sapphire meant little to nothing to him, the man rubbed him wrong. The glances that he would get from the man made him feel… almost naked most of the time.

"Bye Gal!" Mary called running over to him and holding his arm, "hey baby bro you looking forward to school?" she asked him quietly. Since he woke up he hadn't uttered a word to anybody. Not one word. This did bother his family and Sapphire a lot. They would question him as to why he was remaining silent though Sapphire figured it was because his vocals were damaged. He smiled at Mary as Thomas slid into the car that would take himself and his siblings to school. He wasn't really looking forward to it, he had heard horror stories! He had heard of the swirlies and Indian burns! Thomas had sworn to protect him from such things and as quarterback he had to believe that his brother could and would keep his word. His sister was cheerleading captain! He had a lot to live up to in terms of the social hierarchy of schools society. Grades however he figured he could beat them. After all Thomas was a straight C+ student while Mary was a B+ plus so if that were a sign of a pattern then surely he'd be a straight A+ student?! He slid into the car after Mary and closed the door.

He wanted to question his siblings about the school and what he could expect from the other students. Instead however he had to sit and listen to them bad mouthing two students in particular. He couldn't sit there and allow them to speak of these people so poorly so he brought out his pad and paper and wrote out a quick message. This was how he put his thoughts out to his siblings. Both of whom seemed to give him as much patience as he required.

"Sorry bro but that April is a bitch!" Mary said before going on to try and explain why April was a bitch.

'I'll reserve judgement until I meet her' he wrote back to her effectively shutting Mary up.

"I have a reason to hate Jones!" Thomas piped up his voice tight and strained.

'I thought that was an accident bro' he wrote, his brother had placed a finger onto Marys lips to allow him to write his statement. He was grateful for his brothers patience when it came to his lack of a voice. He was worried that it would run out. Would Thomas turn on him? He felt that his brother would though he didn't understand why. Was there a reason for that? Had Thomas betrayed him before? No that wasn't possible as he was told that he was taken at birth, how had Sapphire found him again?

Once they were there he stepped out of the car and almost bumped into a familiar redhead. He stared at her as Mary got out behind him. April had been about to say something until Mary shoved her back screaming at the redhead to watch where she was going. Both girls looked ready to throw some punches when he stepped between them and dragged mary of giving April what he hoped was an apologetic look.

School was a disaster! He made zero friends today, got lost, and was locked in his own locker which where he currently was. He placed his head on the back of his locker and sighed. All day the other students had tried to get him to speak. Some (most of them) were mean about it and would mock him for it though they never done it in front of Thomas or Mary. No they mocked him when he was alone. He would become an easy target for them then. Hope flared within his chest when he heard someone beginning to open the locker next to his.

"Non posso credere che ho lasciato loro dunk la testa nel water di nuovo!" a voice that he was beginning to recognise, he had several classes with the slightly older definitely hotter male. He had never known that the male spoke Italian! Then again he had only just met Francesco that morning. He rapped his knuckle on his locker door, the Italian stopped and rapped his knuckle back. "Leo? How did you get locked in there?!" he questioned unlocking the locker since Leo gave the man his code via morse code. "moron getting yourself locked in you own locker… you were lucky I was here!" Francesco (or Francis as he likes to be called) teased gently. His dark brown eyes sparkled with something.. what he wasn't sure. "So che i tuoi occhi, i tuoi occhi meravigliosi mio eroe. Hai salvato la vita più di una volta …" he trailed off in Italian as he got his stuff ready. He had no idea what the man said he figured that if it was important then he would have been told it in English!

The two walked out of the school walking past Casey and April, he felt them following the two of them and could tell that Francis felt it too though neither made a move to confront the pair. Why should they? Not as if they had anything to hide! Francis spoke quickly and passionately about their chosen history project. The coliseum. From what he could make out Francis knew a lot about it already which was no surprise since the guy was from Italy. Rome to be precise. He then went on to talk about his mother and how she was the owner of a successful chain of Italian restaurants all over Europe and America. It impressed him to no end however he silently swore to never exploit his new friends wealth. He didn't want the man to think that was the only reason that he wished to be his friend.

"So why are you two following us?" Francis turned on his heel and faced their stalkers. Casey flustered loudly insisting that they were going the same way while April silently regarded him.

"A friend of ours went missing and we know it was a Sapphire that done it!" she said glaring at him.

"Now you're being ridiculous! Do you have any proof?" Francis inquired keeping him away from the other two.

"We do actually" April said putting her hands on her hips. He looked around them, the alley way looking familiar to him. The manhole seemed to call to him, like it was beckoning him to return.

* * *

><p><span>Thomas's POV<span>

Mary and I frowned when we both saw that Jones following our brother along with that bitch April, what were they up to? Using the shadows just like Leo always writes about we followed them following Leo. Surely my little brother knew of them? Knew that clumsy Jones was behind him. Mary whispered to him pointing out that they were heading towards Francis's place, the Italian really seemed to make Leo smile and he seemed more willing to try and speak. Several times I saw my baby brothers lips move as though he was willing for a sound to escape and be heard. I growled when I saw the pair that my sister and I were following turn into an alleyway along with Leo, raised voices had me darting out of the shadows pulling my gun out and making sure that it was fully loaded. No one was going to touch my brother. I only got him back within the last month! No one was going to take him from me!

Turning the corner I see Casey raising his hockey stick at my brother… what had happened while Mary and I had caught up to them? Francis was holding April off while Leo kept darting his eyes all over the place, was it just me or was he looking at that manhole cover intently? It had to be my imagination! Cocking the gun I aimed it at Caseys chest as he turned.

"Get away from my brother Jones!" I calmly threatened the hockey freak as Mary glared at April. Francis and Leo moved to stand behind us. My heart swelled as I felt Leo clinging to me. His shaking frame had me tightening my grip on my gun, Jones held his hands up and backed of. Good thing too since he really really ought to know that I wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. April pulled Casey from us and into the shadows. No matter. Once they were gone I uncocked the gun and turned to my baby brother, his deep blue looking up at me with gratitude and... a hint of hero worshipping? Well I'm not going to complain if my wee brother is hero worshipping me even if its a little bit. Even though it has only been about a month I adore him! I ran a hand through his baby blond hair before sending him off with Francis.

"Tom?" Mary asked an unspoken question.

"He'll be fine sis… come on lets go home. Leo will be back soon and we have much to plan!" I tell her pulling her behind me as we head back to Sapphires place.

* * *

><p>Aag: Chapter two done, sorry it took so long... hope it was good...<p>

Translations: I can't believe I let them dunk my head into the toilet again!

I know your eyes, your wonderful eyes my hero. You have saved my life more than once...

((I used Google translate so please tell me if they're wrong))

Many thanks to my lovely reviewer(s): CheesyBaquette


	5. Chapter 4

Show: TMNT

Rating: T for safety just now

Warnings: Experiments, possible slash (we'll see), possible child abuse to come... (I can see it heading in that direction)

Inspiration: Hey Brother by Avicii

No Flamers!

First TMNT fanfic so be nice!

And yes I changed my username to that of my (hopefully) future pen name

"Spoken speech"

'Written speech'

Magic Midnight Mist: Thank you for your reviews! Splinter, Raph, Donnie and Mikey are still turtles Leo is human as you already know. How Leo became human and lost his memory shall be explained in later chapters. And I am deeply sorry for the slow update. Disaster after disaster hit my family. My mum had a cancer scare, my grandmother has cancer, my dad collapsed at work and my brothers diabetes nearly killed him. Not to mention the fact that I was involved in an accident... it left me unable to work on this for some time. Please forgive me!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four<span>**

Thomas's POV

We had everything ready everything except our baby brother. Leo had been at Francis's house for some time, I just hoped that he would be ready for what we had planned. Mother had granted us permission the night that Leo woke up to plan a party. Not just any old party but a pizza and ice cream party! I had noticed the look that my brother would get whenever pizza was seen or mentioned on the T.V, or when I had bought him a cheese pizza. When I had gotten him that pizza he had looked as though I had given him the most precious jewel in the universe! I could have sworn that he had almost talked! He had almost been able to verbally thank me for giving him that pizza. Mary had discovered his love of ice cream by accident, she had left some out intending to eat it instead Leo ate it under mothers permission in order to try and cure a sore throat. Mary had been unable to remain angry at him for that.

Once Leo gets home we were going to blindfold and guide him to the pizza party. It had only taken an hour or so to gather everything up and to get the food ready so hopefully Leo would be home soon.

"He's going to love this Thomas" Mary said in sheer joy, she was really looking forward to seeing our baby brothers face. The two of us went out of our way to set up a bedroom for our brother, light blue walls with a Space Heroes poster, Asian style furniture (right down to the Futon and meditation mat). Oh and even a sliding door! Were we good to him or were we good to him? Mother was sitting at the front door waiting for him to come back home. She would call out when he gets here so we can hide and turn the lights out, everything was in place we just needed Leo!

"Leo sweetie!" yep that was mother, sounded like Leo was home. Mary got into position as I turned down the lights before joining her. "Leo sweetie it's time for dinner" Mother said her heels clicking towards us. My nerves were tingling, the hair on my arms were standing on end! Soon the lights would be turned on and we would see Leos reaction to our surprise for him. The lights came on slowly and we jumped to yell surprise. Leos face was a sight, tears blossomed at the corners of his eyes and his hands were nursing his mouth. Shock and disbelief lined his wide eyes. It was good to see that expression on his face, "your brother and sister planned this for you since you first woke up" Leo blinked up at our mother before turning to us.

"Yeah little bro… now lets have some pizza!" I say as my baby brother bolts over to hug us both. We had all kinds of pizza for him to have, and various flavours of ice cream. He touched every kind of pizza we had except the pepperoni. Which had Mary teasing him, to stop her he took a slice and seemed to vanish in on himself. His eyes gained a far away look to them. What worried me the most was the ghost of a smile on his lips before he shook his head.

"You back to us bro?" Mary inquired smirking towards Leo who simply nodded in return. We knew of his amnesia, whatever he had seen when his mind had left us for a moment couldn't be too troubling.

* * *

><p><span>Splinters POV<span>

Splinter looked over the three turtles before him. Donatello was drawing up a map detailing where each individual team was going to go to look for more clues. His purple banded son was desperate to find Leonardo.

"Donnie are you sure about this?" April questioned. Her mind seemed to be on something that happened before she even got to them. He wanted to question her on what was bothering her but he had no idea how to bring this up with her. April stood next to Donatello with her shoulders squared and her hand clenched on the desk. Her arms were rigid as she held her upper body over the table. Her eyes glared at the map in front of her and Donnie as if it were to blame for the fourth turtle being missing.

Casey on the other hand was pacing near his other two sons muttering about some 'jerk' and how he'd make the guy pay for pulling a gun on him. Raphael went ballistic when he heard that promising to get the guy for 'daring to do that to his friend'.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sapphires POV<span>  
><strong>

Sapphire watched as the four of them played games, how happy they were now that they had their youngest family member back. How distracted they were. The youngest was a curious one. His muteness did not come from damaged vocals as he had told the imbeciles but from the trauma of changing from mutant humanoid turtle to full blown human. It took some work but he managed it. Shredder had almost refused to had the boy over, something about him being th son 'of a dear old friend'. Whatever.

Next to his elbows lay the boys peculiar looking phone, the darn thing was locked and getting access to it was proving to be a chore. Maybe the boy himself could unlock it? No, no he doubted the boy could. He had to be told his own name! No the boy wouldn't be of much use to him just now. But maybe…

Fantasies started to play in his mind, what could that boy do for him… to him? Oh so many ideas were filling his mind and his pants. He could feel himself growing down below, could feel the very blood in his veins building into a certain organ.

* * *

><p>GGKnight: Again sorry for the late update hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things.<p> 


End file.
